New Girl
by animepsychopath
Summary: A new character arrives at Ouran. does her past affiliation with Haruhi, with which Haruhi knows nothing about, have anything serious behind also what's up with Mori's strange attraction to her. Mori x oc. Gonna update once every week.
1. Meeting Me

**We have recently been watching Ouran high school host club**

**May: Basically. She became obsessed with it and decided to write an oc x Mori fanfic.**

**Basically! Its sounds like fun huh! Let's begin! Oh and whenever you see these () in Mori's speech, it's so you understand fully what he is saying! Take it away Mori-senpai!**

**Mori: (Both the writer and May) Don't own Ouran (the right's to that are for the makers of it, whoever they may be)**

I gulped as I looked at my new school. Even though I was rich it was flipping huge! I guess I'll introduce myself. My name Mitsu Rakune. I'm 4'5, 15 years old and have hair down to the back of my knees. My eye and hair colour is a little odd. Both are purple. My eyes are light and my hair is so deep it's close to black but still distinctly purple. My new school is called Ouran Private Academy.

I walked to the chairman's office and was told by him where and which class I was in. I walked stiffly but silently to my class. Then waited and the teacher came and got me.I walked to the front of the class while listening to their whispering. I wrote my name neatly and looked back at them.

''My name is Mitsu Rakune. Please take care of me.'' I said while looking at them with a smile. Everyone looked at me.

''Okay, who has a question for Rakune san?' 'Everyone raised their hands'' Okay the Hitachin brothers.' She said while pointing them out for me.I nodded towards them.

The one on the left begin first' 'I'm Kaoru –''the one on the right finished with' 'I am Hikaru''

Kaoru began ''we have two questions. First-''Kaoru finished and Hikaru began ''why are you so short. And second –'' Hikaru finished and Kaoru began" why is your hair such a strange colour?''

"Hikaru! Kaoru! That is very rude! But I also have a question for you. Why aren't you wearing the schools uniform?" The teacher inquired

"Well….I don't like it. It's very uncomfortable and I don't especially like the fact that the smallest size was still too big for me" I said with an equal, emotionless voice.

"Oh. Poor you. I'll see if we can get some tailor made uniforms." Then she leaned in to whisper to me "but you have lovely pale skin and such big eyes you look nice so I'll let it go!"

I blushed a bright red and started to stutter

"I-well... Um, that is, uh, I guess –I, Uh" I stammered. Heard laughs behind me and turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Ok let us stop torturing Rakune-san," she paused for dramatic effect "and begin with lesson!"

Groans resounded throughout the room. I just smiled happily and found an empty seat next to the Hitachin brothers

"So~ where did you go to school before here" Kaoru asked, "and why did you move to here, Ra-Ku-Ne-san." Hikaru finished.

I shook my head as if to say not now, but they both continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Aw don't wanna tell us?" Hikaru began, "Fine, but we have to ask a favour." Kaoru finished before both began the sentence again" Come to the music room with us. You never know it could be interesting." I looked at them silently. What a…Odd request and extremely sudden too. But I suppose no harm could come from it, besides, I had been taught to defend myself. Boxing of course, Karate's spinny kicks are a bit much for me, along with every other form of martial arts. Good thing I was a foreigner, I would never hear the end of it. I nodded quickly before the teacher could see us and I would get yelled a- Oh dang it too late. What the heck, what they show me had better be good!

**AT The END OF SCHOOL**

Aw man I got over three hundred lines to write, I hope they won't mind if I am late. But what if they do? What if they start to hate me and then they spread rumours and- I took off running with tears budding in my eyes. I felt them more clearly as my eyes started to squeeze shut, hey wait, is that the sound of another person's footstep-! I crashed into another person rather hard.

"Ouchy…Ah I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I was late and I was in such a rush and and…" I started to bawl. "Waa~ I'm so late! What'll I do? Waaaaa~ now they'll think I am a bad person! Waaaaa~!" I couldn't stop crying. I don't usually cry, but it was my first day and no friends and that whole shebang kinda made me emotional.

No sound came from the person I had run into. They must have thought I was a wuss.

"…You okay." A deep voice said. Somehow, even though that should have been a question, it wasn't.

"Eh… Ah y-yes sir!" I said rather quickly. The voice was so deep, it couldn't be a student. I decided to look up to see who I ran into and looked up and up and up and up and u- you get the idea. This person was TALL, and he was wearing the school's uniform so I guess he _was_ a student. My eyes scanned up and up I finally reached his face. It was nice, a little scary but a nice person has appeared! Well in all truth I was planning on wandering around til I found the room they were talking about, but a nice person appeared so I'll ask them!

"eto uno Excuse me but do you know where the music room is? I was invited by some people and was wondering where it was. I was invited by the Hitachin Twins." I blurted out. He just looked at me before grunting. I smiled happily, a really nice person!

We walked around for a while. There was no way I could remember the way to this place by myself. I wonder if this person and I could be friends…Then they could take me to the music room again! That is if I get invited again…

"Here." The person said as they lifted me up onto their back. I blushed bright red.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Good thing I wasn't wearing the school's uniform….I blushed even darker.

"…Falling behind." Was all he said.I kinda had to guess what the rest of the sentence was.

"Oh. Was I falling behind? I'm sorry. I'm just a lot shorter than you is all that it is. You can put me down. Don't worry I'll keep up!" I said brightly, trying desperately to hide my face. He just shook his head.

"No?" I had to blush a little more at this.

"*sigh* You'll fall behind again, is what he's saying. Also from earlier observations, you are not a person with any sense of direction whatsoever. He also doesn't want you to get lost." A voice said out of the darkness. A glasses person followed soon after. This person didn't look as nice as the person I'd just met. More like he'd strip of my pride and completely destroy me for laughs. Okay, so basically avoid that person!

"My name is Kyoya. The person who you are currently clinging to is Mori. Although to you he is Mori-senpai and I am Kyoya-senpai, Rakune-san." This 'Kyoya-senpai' said.

"Eh, how do you know me? I only transferred today?" I asked with a growing sense of doom. Please tell me he isn't one of those people, ohpleaseohpleaseohplease!

"Mitsu Rakune, Fifteen years of age, previous school:-"I glared at him slightly he just smirked slightly and stopped ". Hair and eye colour: Purple. Height: 4'5 and 3 centimetres. Family: A brother and a sister. Both Older. Family business: Many different companies, famous worldwide, especially overseas. Illnesses and medical records : Has-"

"OKAAAAY! ~ That's enough out of you please! I would greatly appreciate it if you would _stop_ right there!" I said while smiling my evilest smile. He just smirked more visibly. Oh great~ One of those people.

"Well any way, as we are going in the same direction, I will accompany you two." He said as if we'd been lifelong friends. Wow he was annoying but I suppose he had his reasons; besides, don't they say they get better once you know them? Right…

We continued walking (well Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were, I was still being carried after my insistence that I be put down, to no avail.). Suddenly, Mori-senpai stopped walking.

"(We're) Here" He said again only those words. As I made a move to get off he clung tighter. Man we were already there; there is no way I'd get lost now! As I was about to voice this a blinding light erupted from the doors as they opened and rose petals and other assortments of flower petals burst forth from the room. I had to guard my eyes from the bright light and the petals .I know it sounds weird but when they get in your eyes they hurt like heck! As I felt the light dimming down, I uncovered my eyes and gaped at the scene before me… Why the HELL was there a bunch of half-naked guys in front of me! My face flushed bright red and I looked down. Dang it! Now even my ears were red! I continued looking down until I heard a familiar chorus of voices.

"Ra-ku-ne-SAN!" was all I heard as I was taken of Mori-senpai's back and tossed into the air by two flashes of reddy brown hair… Oh, it was just these two I thought before I heard their laughter.

"See! We told you guys she was this small! And so light! Almost like doll!" They laughed obnoxiously as the continued to throw me into the air. Screw making friends! Like hell was I putting up with being made fun of! As they were about to throw me again, I flipped myself and ended up kicking them both in the face, a foot for each face. Before we landed, I kicked off and landed on my feet while those two fell flat on their backs.

I turned around to view the damage. Not too bad maybe some bruises on my feet and dreams of flying tonight but that was probably the only thing.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" the chorus resounded throughout the room. I looked at them and smiled at the Hitachi twins.

"Now what was it you wanted to show me? I hope I wasn't too late, was I?" I said whilst smiling the whole time, they had annoyed me big time.

I surveyed the people in front of me. Apparently I was a mixture of all of them probably minus the over the top blonde one in the middle. Ah well. I continued smiling and waited.

"No? Was I too late then? Oh dear. Well if that is all I must be going then. I do have things to do." I said as I was turning around. I heard them shuffling towards the downed twins. As I reached the door I heard that over the top blonde one speak.

"Haruhi~ what are we gonna do! They are not responding!" He whispered …Haruhi! I know that person! I turned around and ran towards them. Most of them faltered back.

"…Which one of you is Haruhi." I said as I felt my intimidating aura turn on. Whenever that happens the lights always turn down, although I don't have a single clue as to why. One of them, a small brown haired one raised their hand.

"I am" They said. No way! I'd found her! I couldn't hold it any longer!

"Haru-neechan! ~" I yelled out as I tackled them to the ground. Yup it was Haru-neechan! Ah~ I still remember this feeling, even from all that time back!

"Um do I know you?" She asked.

"What. Haru-neechan it's me remember!" I said as I felt the surroundings shatter around me.I watched as she shook her head. No way…She didn't remember me?

**I'm a gonna end it here!**

**May: You know how much people hate cliffies right? I hate them.**

**I know~ But I'm tired! I've been working on so much work that I feel I'm gonna die!**

**May: GO TO SLEEP *********************

**Wow… UWaaaaaaaaa! Don't yell at me! Mori help me!**

**Mori: …..Mm.**


	2. Unremembered

**We're FINALLY updating this!**

**May: Yay you lazy a** you did something!**

***gasp* don't swear!**

**May: Oh there's Star thingies there its fine.**

**It's not fine! I was taught that by making people think of the word is as bad as saying it and any way it just isn't right! Besides …* **_**continues to rant**_*****

**May: Anyway stupid Mori stopped me from harming her. So yeah.**

**Mori: ….hm….**

**He's so talkative isn't he! Hunny senpai do the disclaime-Wah!**

*****_**Pushes away**_*** Hunny senpai: We don't Own! Mori carry me!**

**Awwwwww! So cute! Here's some sweets aww so cute! ~**

**May: just read the story. You look like a pedo you realise~**

**I do not!**

It felt like the world was collapsing around me. I wasn't remembered. Why? Why did it turn out like this?

"You really don't remember me? Honestly truly?" I whispered while looking down. She shook her head. No way, just… NO! I turned and ran out of the room. It was me… remember! Tears flowed down my cheeks. Dang! My vision was blurred and my eyes and heart ached in time. Why? All I did all I was going to do… what was the point?

I heard the foot steps behind me. So light, maybe a freshman thinking it was a game? I ran faster. I was able to run fast but not for very long. The footsteps got closer the faster I went. I ran into a crowded corridor. I dodged the people while keeping the same pace. They still got closer. Who the hell was this!? I looked behind me quickly before speeding up even more. It was flipping Mori-senpai!

My legs burned deeply by the time I reached the end of the corridor. This is to say something. These were long corridors but, unfortunately, they end. I saw the dead end and slowed down a smidgeon. Maybe there was a corridor leading away from here. There wasn't. I stopped in front of the wall and turned around… The dude runs like a flipping speed train! He was a centimetre from slamming into me when he stopped suddenly. … Is he even human? I smiled awkwardly and tried to discretely wipe away my tears.

"Um *_sniff_* c-could you show me the exit Mori-senpai, I'm ready to leave." I couldn't stop the tears. Why did I cry so much in front of this guy!? I just met him! While I was in thought strong arms lifted me and started to carry me.

"wah- Wait it's *sniff* okay really I can walk. Give directions and I can find my way out of here." I sniffed out. What was wrong with me? I clung to his jacket while he carried me princess style. Why hadn't the tears stopped yet? He's so mean, doing only what he wanted and ignoring what I said. My face flushed. He probably thought I was a weakling. Just great… It's so warm here. I'm tired from all that running. Just a quick nap and I'll be up before we lea…ve. That was the last thought I had before being swallowed by the black called sleep.

I woke slightly at the feeling of someone handing me over. It felt just like that time… Those damn kidnapping pieces of s- I gripped tightly to the shirt of one of them, preparing to swing around to start an all-out war. No way in hell was I being used to damage MY Company! Just as I was about to swing I heard my driver speaking.

"Oh dear. She's just so frail sometimes…" insert angry mark here "thank you sir for helping her. If you had not picked her up she probably would have fallen asleep on the floor. We will make certain you are properly thanked." I was passed over to the familiar arms of my driver. He treated me more like a small child than an extremely wealthy business C.E.O and executive.

My eyes opened and I looked up at George. He looked down at me and smiled the way a father would have smiled at his child. Too bad I only barely remember that. I looked at him again.

"Now now dear, remember to thank the kind man. Come now, don't be rude." He chastised me sweetly.

I set myself down and turned to the man groggily. I bowed slightly and mumbled out a thank you. I would only later realise the state of my clothing and who it was. I barely registered the sound of a cell phone camera clicking. I turned towards George and lifted my arms up. I was still tired. He sighed good-naturedly and gave a smile to the man. He then picked me up princess style and carried me to the back of the car. As he attempted to set me down I clung to his shirt. It had been such a long time since I had slept with someone.

"Cawl someone esh to drir" I mumbled out. He sighed again and stood up.

"Sir if you did not mind would you be willing to ride home with us? We will drop you off at your home and it wold ensure my job being easier. But unfortunately you would have to ride with Young Mistress clinging to you." My eyes began to drag shut again "Oh you would, thank you kindly sir. Now go to the nice man." He pried my fingers deftly from his neck and turned and gave me to the man.

I clung to the new sense of warmth as it got into the car. It was arm here to. I stretched myself out on the backseat with my head resting on their knees. My eyes dragged closed and did not open until the next morning.

**Wow, she's kinda bipolar. This is weird since I based her of me as much as possible.**

**May: You think it's weird! Actually no, never mind. It's you we are talking about here.**

**Meany! Right senpai!**

**Hunny and Mori: Hnnn?**

**Screw this I'm tired. I'll update when I update. You know the drill. Read and review all that crap.**

**May: Wow I think I actually really pissed her off. COOL! Anyway since I just checked something off my bucket list we'll end it here. Also did you know I am actually a separate entity to that blubbering lollipop buffoon? Now you do! But we reside in the same body though…**


	3. Morning After

**Next chapter!**

**May: finally!**

**Leave me alone!**

**Anyway, we don't own Ouran. Kay? Kay.**

It's so warm~ my head rested against my pillow softly. Fuwa Fuwa~ so fluffy~ I rose stiffly. What the hell, can't all mornings burn in the deepest part of hell? I'm gonna kill whoever came up with this 'Morning' concept. I looked at the worn out giant plushes I owned. Such happy times. So long gone and burned away. No-one was allowed to touch them. Not even those twits called my brother and sister, not even George. Why did things turn out this way? I can't change the past.

I rose from my bed, fingertips trailing behind to get one last touch of that old fake fur. Thankfully, yesterday was the end of the school week. I know, bad time to transfer in, yeah I've heard it before.

I grabbed the door handle and walked out…Only to walk into whomever was standing on the other side.

"Nga!" a sound escaped me as I fell on my butt. There stood George. He had a look of mild amusement on his face at my predicament. Sometimes … Oh wait, who's that?

Popping their head over his shoulder was a group of young men from school. Oh wait they look a little more familiar, from the host club thingy… Da hell!

There stood all the males from the host club along with Haru-neechan. She waved awkwardly as the others just stared. What the crapola (A.N if you get that reference I love you!) were they… staring…at… Oh shiz I'm still in my pyjamas! That may not seem like much, but my pj's are a mid-thigh length nightie. And it was currently scrunched up very high due to my fall earlier. In record time I rose from my revealing position into standing stick straight. I bowed slightly; I was still wearing the short cloth, and then slammed the door in their faces. What the hell where they doing at my house!?

I tossed of the nightgown and then threw on the closest available clothing. Opening the door again I smiled and greeted them.

"Well, what a surprise! May I be as bold as to inquire as to what you are doing at my humble abode?" all the while smiling.

The first one to step forward was a boy around my age I think. Hey! He's about the same height as me! Yay! He looked at my clothing and hugged his bunny doll closer. Maybe he was younger than I thought.

"Mori-chan, she's so cute! Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" A bunny rabbit was thrust into my arms, it was fluffy~ I clutched it closer and snuggled it slightly.

"_Cute~" _That thought resounded through all their heads. Kyoya-senpai stepped forward and bent down. He's mocking me! Kill kill kill kill!

"Actually Ms Rakune, we're her on business." I began to glare "I believe you'll be rather interested by it as well." He held up a small square piece of glossy paper. I looked at it in confusion, what was it supposed to be?

"Excuse me sir, but I don't understand." He gestured towards it once again. I looked at it closer, it still was blurry. I looked pleadingly towards George. He nodded quickly and smiled wider. He excused himself and retrieved my glasses, which were actually just down the hall on a table in their case. My contacts broke yesterday, I slept on them…Yeah.

He handed them to me and chuckled. Placing them on quickly me glanced again at the paper. Oh hey, that person is familiar... That's me! How did they?

It was a picture of me in front of my car with an extremely messed up uniform and scruffy hair. It looked slightly provocative… I snatched it up and shredded it. I looked at him in disbelief. I knew he had more copies.

"…Yes Kyoya-senpai, I do believe we do have some business to discuss." I glared at him and he looked straight back.

**Man this took forever to write**

**May: Well, to give you credit, it does look longer than usual **

**Thank You!**

**No prob**

**Rakune: I can't believe you!**

**I let the story go where it wants**

**Rakune: Ok do I have to choke a Bi-**

**Binary code!**

**Rakune: What!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
